


Mess Me Up So Good (Until I'm Beggin' for More)

by Minxchester (ComeAlongPond14)



Series: A Criminally Hot Love Story [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Come Slut Castiel, Come Slut Gabriel, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dom/sub, Double-Ended Dildo, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Pet, Mention of Knife Play, Multi, Shared Masturbation, Teasing, handjob, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeAlongPond14/pseuds/Minxchester
Summary: "...We’re the luckiest sons of bitches in the world.”Title from "Animal" by Connor Maynard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is one month and then three months later than planned. Finals literally kicked my ass and body-slammed me into an early grave lol. But hey, a month of Christmas break!
> 
> For those of you who want to see the featured sex toy, there is a link tucked into the text that I recommend clicking "open in another tab" for, and be merciful when you laugh at it; that image is a shitty-ass photoshop piece I did in five minutes to give a visual. Forgive me, it was 3am and I didn't use my tablet lol.  
>    
> Scene includes:
> 
> dildo (double-ended),  
> deepthroating,  
> mention of future knife play

“I missed this,” Sam murmured, and Dean slid a sideways glance over at his brother, his lips quirking up into a small, knowing smile at the heat smoldering in the younger man’s hazel eyes. He loved seeing Sam like this, almost as much as Dean loved watching his brother in the throes of passion; but like this, when they were working, it was a different brand of sadism that darkened his sibling’s handsome features. Sam at work was a different, more lethal kind of wild even than Sam in the bedroom, and Dean loved both of them intensely.

His voice was just as quiet as Sam’s. “Know you did. You like the looks of this place?” he added, his gaze returning to the bank they were sitting across the street from, sipping their coffees on a roadside bench and evaluating the traffic around the Lincoln Bank of Commerce. “Seems fairly quiet, not too difficult. We should check the alleyway access, see how close to the back door we can park.”

Sam nodded, taking a long sip of his beverage. “Think so. Gabe mentioned that he’d found some wireless headsets online that he thought we should look into for the next job, after this--less chance of them snagging on the masks, or catching on our clothes.” His eyes absently followed pedestrians walking past the brothers.

It never failed to amaze Dean, how they could sit out in the open like this, calmly discussing the tactics and tricks for their hits, and no one ever heard, or seemed to really realize _what_ they were hearing. People just didn’t pay enough attention.

“Sounds good.” Dean checked the time on his watch, and smiled slightly. “We told Gabe he’d only have to wear the plug for a few hours, today. We should go look after him, soon.”

Sam merely smirked, his eyes dark behind the sunglasses. “Yeah. He’ll need a good fucking, after how much I’ve been teasing him since we left the lake house.” He paused, pulling out his phone and checking for something, then held it out for Dean to see the screen. “What do you think about this?”

Dean glanced down at it, grinning at the bright blue and white display photo, and let out a snort of impressed laughter. “I think they’d fucking love it, considering how in sync they’ve gotten with each other. You want to buy them one?”

“Mhm. I Googled around here--there’s an adult store on the way back to our hotel that stocks them. Thought we could stow it in the trunk and surprise them, as a celebration after finishing this job.”

Dean grinned over at Sammy, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder in affirmation. “I like how you think, baby brother. Now, let’s go scope out our exit strategy, then get back to our boys.”

* * *

The job was a piece of cake, intentionally chosen to let them stretch their limbs and slide back into the rhythm of the job after their brief vacation. When the brothers and Gabriel swung back to collect Cas, and then peeled out of town, they were all in high spirits. Success felt good, and being good at what they did felt amazing.

“So, should I order these?” Gabe asked, wiggling Sam’s phone so that Dean could see the webpage about the wireless headsets they’d looked at the night before, open on the screen and reflected in the rearview mirror. “They’re fifty bucks a piece, not that that’s sweat off our backs, and they each come with two backup sets of batteries, and a charger pod for said battery packs. Should last longer than the ones I gave you before.”

“Yeah, sounds good,” Dean replied, glancing over at Cas in the passenger seat. His boy had the window down, the sun shining down on his unshaven face, and his blue eyes were bright in the sunlight as he tilted into the wind, contentment written on his features.

Dean reached over, touching his thigh, and without turning his face Cas took his Master’s hand, fingers sliding together and squeezing gently.

They drove for most of the day, crossing three state lines before stopping somewhere in what Dean was estimating was southern Tennessee, and found a small town to crash in for a few nights.

Unloading their bags with Sam, Dean grinned when his brother slipped yesterday’s secret purchase into his duffel, nodding and following the younger man inside to where their submissives were already waiting, knowing that they would be getting their celebratory fuck tonight.

Sam tossed the bag in the corner, then paused, tilting his head and evaluating the two men waiting on the bed with a smirk. “You’re both overdressed for playtime, don’t you think?” he asked teasingly, sliding off his jacket and removing his shoes, socks, and t-shirt, until he was left in just his jeans. Dean followed suit, staying silent for now; he wanted to let Sam run this round, since the toy was his pick, and watching Sam control their two pets never failed to thrill the older Winchester.

Both submissives moved at once in reaction, removing all of their clothes and tossing them to the floor while keeping their eyes on Sam. Cas glanced past him once, finding Dean’s gaze as if seeking confirmation that he was being good by complying, and a smile from the older Winchester made the tension bleed out of his lover’s shoulders, accepting the unspoken order to obey Sammy alone, for now.

Sam crossed to his duffel and brought out the gift bag in its sleek black packaging, rooting around in it until he could pull out the toy itself. When he turned back around, a [double-ended dildo](http://minxchester.deviantart.com/art/Reference-651488607?ga_submit_new=10%253A1481871965) rested in his hands. At the center was two inches of blue silicone, designed to let the toy bend and flex with two bodies’ movement, while both sides were seven inches of semi-clear glass encircled by blue ridging, each end topped by simple, cock head-shaped bulbs.

Gabe’s eyes widened when he saw it, and Cas looked over at Dean with a sharp-edged grin. The older Winchester merely winked back at him, tugging over one of the dinette chairs and sitting down, one ankle crossed over the other knee. “How’re they gonna do this, Sammy?”

His brother prowled over to the bed, setting the toy down on the sheets and leaning in to kiss first Cas, then Gabriel’s lips. He gripped the smaller brunette’s hip and shoved lightly, forcibly flipping Gabe onto his hands and knees on the bed. A nudge prompted Cas to move into the same position, and Sam used one hand under Gabe’s jaw to draw him in, prompting the two smaller brunettes to kiss.

From where he was sitting, Dean moaned softly at the display, watching their tongues play together as they kissed like they were starving for it. “Fuckin’ gorgeous. Gotta get ‘em opened up, Sammy--you want the lube?”

Sam pursed his lips as he considered, reaching out to catch the saliva that was beading at the corner of Gabriel’s mouth as the two submissives made out, and he smeared it along Cas’ cheek almost absently. “Let’s have them open each other up. Wanna see our boys get all messy and slick, fingering each other--doesn’t that sound nice, De?”

His brother grinned a little more widely, nodding and leaning forward to rest one elbow on his bent knee, as if to get a closer view. “That sounds fuckin’ lovely, Sammy.”

Sam raised his eyebrows in silent question as he looked down at Gabriel and Cas, tapping both of their heads to break the kiss and get their affirmation. Gabriel was prompt, eyes locking on the younger Dom’s face. “Yes. Yes, sir, want to.”

Cas looked over at Dean, getting his small nod of confirmation, and licked his lips to speak, panting out, “Fingers, or tongues, sir?”

Sam held out his hand behind him, and Dean slid the bottle of lube into it at once. “Fingers, beautiful. Wanna watch you two moving together like a pair of sweet little twinks in a homemade porno.”

That description seemed to be sufficient for the two submissives, who shared a glance, smirking knowingly, and then move further up the bed together. Gabriel laid down, sideways to give the brothers a clearer view, and Cas climbed on top to straddle him, poised above his waist so that they would have equal access for what they were intending to do.

Sam tossed the lube onto the bed beside them, then grabbed the other dinette chair, swinging it around backwards and straddling it. He propped his elbows on the back of the chair and rested his chin on his forearms, eyes intent and blazing. “Go.”

Cas hummed in contentment, grabbing the lube and courteously pouring a generous amount onto Gabriel’s lifted fingers first, then his own. They both moved slowly, sensuously, as much exploring one another as they were performing for their masters, and the brothers watched them moving with avid, predatory grins.

It was Gabe who broke first--”Predictable,” Dean murmured, and Sam grinned, nodding--by sliding his slick fingertips down between their bodies and underneath Cas’ cock, past his balls, finding his hole and pushing gently until one digit works smoothly, slowly inside, little resistance left. Cas threw his head back and groaned noisily, but he got his control back quickly, and reached back behind himself until he could slide his own hand past Gabe’s cock, finding his entrance and giving him the same quick penetration.

Once both men had a finger inside, they seemed to lose any lingering awareness of their surroundings, or of the rabid-eyed Winchesters looking on. They lost themselves in the process, nonsensical murmurs and sweet nothings traded between them as they worked each other open, taking turns to offer more lube as the other had need.

Dean was watching the spot where Gabriel’s nimble, skilled fingers had his boy speared open, already three digits in, sliding right up to the knuckles, and he sighed heavily, rubbing a hand over his own erection through his jeans. “Jesus fuck, Sammy, we’re the luckiest sons of bitches in the world.”

Sam’s expression was feral, eyes locked on Cas’ delicate two fingers slowly twisting and scissoring at Gabe’s hole, and he nodded, not looking at Dean. “Don’t I know it.”

“Gonna...just keep talking about how pretty we are? Or gonna give us more orders?” Gabe shot out, voice half-panted and shaky, his brown eyes full of laughter and lust as they slid over to the two Doms.

Dean narrowed his eyes at the brunette’s unrepentant sass, sitting up a little more in his seat. “Goddamn, your boy just can’t keep his mouth shut for anything, can he Sammy?”

His little brother snorted. “No, De, I don’t believe he can. Cas, you have another set of fingers, baby. Use ‘em.” Cas obeyed without needing clarification, introducing his left hand into their play and promptly thrusting two fingers into Gabriel’s mouth, pinning his tongue. Judging by his wet moan around the intrusion, though, the older submissive didn’t mind that one bit, and Cas let out a low cry as Gabe fucked his fingers up into the other man a little more roughly, clearly nailing his prostate dead-on.

“Careful, angel, you ain’t comin’ yet,” Dean murmured in warning, and he saw the way that Cas locked onto his words, those depthless blue eyes flicking over to rest on his Master’s face, taking Dean’s command and wrapping it around his mind like a cage. He would not disobey, not now.

Cas finally got a third finger into Gabriel, twisting and flexing to make sure they were both sufficiently stretched open; and finally Sam stood, swinging his leg over the chair to return to the bedside. The submissives went still, aside from their hands, which continued slowly thrusting into one another as they turned wide, lust-blown eyes to the younger Winchester.

Sam grinned down at them, tapping Cas’ shoulder, and they pulled back from each other obediently, both whining as they were abruptly left empty. Sam guided Cas backward until he could lay down in a mirror position to Gabriel’s, their legs entangling together, both propped up on their elbows in order to see what Sam has planned.

When Sam picked the dildo back up, it felt as if an electric charge had filled the room, all three of the other men watching him avidly to see where this was going.

Sliding the toy between Gabe and Cas, Sam held it in place for them, placing the bulbed ends against their entrances and holding it steady. “Come on, boys, show us how badly you want it. This round’s all on you two.”

Both men obeyed him at once, bracing themselves on their arms and shimmying forward to work the toy’s ends into their holes, and the groans that they let out when the glass ends finally penetrated them completely were enough to make Dean stand up, moving closer for a better view.

“Shit, that is absolutely stunning,” he breathed, watching that way that Sam carefully maneuvered the toy so that both ends are comfortably situated for the two men to slide down onto them. The glass portions of the dildo were obviously too long to fit completely inside of them, but they were both trying quite valiantly, and the deeper each dildo slid into the two men, the louder their moans became.

Gabe was the first to get prostate contact, judging by the shocked, extended cry that he suddenly let out, and his arms collapsed under him, letting him drop back onto the bed, whimpering needfully. Cas followed him a few seconds later, and Sam released the dildo, allowing them to take over working it between their bodies.

When they did so, it was like a work of art. The two men swiftly found a balance, fucking back and forth and making the dildo slide smoothly between their entrances, keeping them both stuffed full and clearly driving both submissives insane as they rode it together.

“Fuck--sir, please--” Gabriel turned his face, leveling heavy-lidded eyes at Sam, who smirked down at him, trading a look with Dean before prowling closer and leaning over his boy.

“Please, what?”

Gabriel whined, brokenly. “Please--kiss me--”

Dean watched his brother do as requested, his tongue sliding out and over Gabriel lips, then into his mouth, and he smiled as he observed them. Everything about Sammy was beautiful to Dean, from his control to his restraint to the way the lust flowed through his long, powerful body in waves.

Moving around to Cas’ side of the bed, Dean stroked his boy’s dark hair back, and bent over to whisper in his ear as Cas continued diligently fucking himself on the dildo. “Feel good, angel?”

Cas let out a breathy little laugh, struggling to keep up his rhythm. “Not--as good as--your cock--Master...”

Dean laughed softly, tugging his head back and planting a hard kiss on Cas’ lips. “Such a good answer. But--do you like it, sweetheart? Are you enjoying Sammy’s gift?”

Cas smiled breathlessly, nodding with certainty. “Like--knowing that you can both--watch us take it. You both--get to see everything.”

Dean looked up, meeting his brother’s eyes, and he chuckled quietly. “God, could they be any better for us.”

Sam’s eyes were soft as he returned Dean’s smile; but then a glint of trouble slipped back into them a second later, and he reached out, giving the head of Gabe’s cock a hard little flick with his fingers. He laughed as the smaller brunette whined in response, bucking slightly and impaling himself further on the toy. “Oh, you liked that, huh? Such a sweet little pain slut for me.”

Gabriel merely hissed, staring up at his Dom through slitted eyes. “Only cause I fucking love the way _you_ hurt me, sir--no one else.”

Sam’s growl was possessive and rough, and he recaptured Gabe’s mouth in a hard kiss while simultaneously twisting his fingers almost cruelly around his cock, dragging a whine out of the younger man that Sam swallowed easily as it tumbled from his mouth. “Damn straight, only me. You’re all mine, beautiful. Mine, and ours," he added, glancing over at Dean and Cas, a tenderness in his eyes that contrasted beautifully with the hard edge of his tone.

Cas whimpered as he watched them together, and Dean tangled his fingers into the smaller man’s hair reassuringly, tilting his head back so that his boy could see his expression, and the confidence there. “You’ve known you were mine since the first time you kissed me,” he whispered into his ear, and Cas wriggled and whined his agreement, hooded eyes glowing with pleasure at the memory of their first spontaneous date, the day they’d officially met.

“I knew,” he panted in agreement, and Dean leaned in to hear him better as Cas continued fucking himself onto the toy, making his voice crack with every downward stroke onto the glass shaft. “Knew that instant, you were it. All I’d ever need or want again.”

Climbing up onto the bed to settle beside Cas on his knees, Dean reached down to grab his boy’s cock immediately in reward for those words, squeezing roughly and starting to stroke swiftly. Cas cried out, back arching as he began bucking back and forth between Dean’s hand, and the dildo thrusting in and out of his ass. “Master!”

“I know, angel, I know--you’re bein’ so good for me, I’m gonna let you come,” Dean promised in a low growl, making Cas moan in blissed out gratitude. “Just gotta keep on fucking each other with that dildo. Come on, baby, bet you can make Gabriel come just from that thing slammin’ into him, can’t you?”

Across the bed, Gabriel growled playfully, giving Dean a fond glare as he writhed back against Cas’ more aggressive movements, which shoved the toy repeatedly into his ass. “Oh, I gotta be the one who comes untouched, huh?”

Sam gives his cock another hard little flick, making him keen in pseudo-protest, and the taller man closed the fingers of his free hand around one of Gabe’s nipples, pinching tightly. “You know you can,” he taunted him, twisting harshly. “You’re going to be such a good bitch for us, aren’t you, baby? You’re going to let Cas fuck that orgasm right out of you.”

Gabriel rumbled out an inarticulate curse, collapsing back into the mattress and giving himself over to the torture of Cas’ weight slamming the toy in and out of his hole, as well as his Dom’s hands tormenting his chest and groin.

At Cas’ end, he continued riding the dildo with rough, shaky movements, his eyes locked unerringly on Dean’s face. His Master cupped his jaw with one hand, angling his face down to have him watch Gabe instead, and a shudder ran through the younger man’s body. “Good,” Dean breathed in his ear, soft and intent. “Just let it go, angel, no need to hold onto your control. When you wanna come for me, you come. Let it happen.”

Cas whispered his name, barely a breath of sound, and Dean pressed a kiss to his forehead as he continued jerking him off.

Cas came instantly, his entire body arching up into the abrupt wave of his climax, and the motion of his hips drove the other end of the dildo in more deeply, slamming it harder inside of Gabe’s body. Watching Cas shatter like that, Gabe finally went silent, all of his senses locking down on the myriad of stimulation--from the toy in his ass, to Sam’s hands on his body, to the sight of Cas falling apart.

And then Gabriel came as well, pulsing hot and wet across his own belly and thighs, just as Cas’ release was now coating his lower body, and Dean’s fingers.

“Fuck,” Sam whispered, gazing down at the two heaving submissives in raw satisfaction. “That...was fucking perfect.” He looked up at Dean, who grinned back at him, green eyes glittering with agreement. “We should invest in new toys more often.”

Below him, Gabe let out an affirming grunt, making the brothers chuckle at his need to always have input. Cas murmured his confirmation as well, fingers sliding sleepily over Dean’s wrist, tracing unseen patterns of affection and adoration on his Master’s skin. The older Winchester leaned across his boy’s body, dragging his tongue over Cas’ torso to gather up the smears of his climax, and Cas shivered pleasantly under the warm attention.

Then Dean lifted his head, meeting Sam’s eyes, and his brother’s smile turned nostalgic, hazel eyes flashing with understanding. Leaning in to meet Dean above their lovers’ bodies, Sam licked up the line of come that had smudged along Dean’s cheek in his cleaning efforts, lips brushing warm against his older brother’s skin.

“Well, damn--that might just be the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Gabriel mumbled, and Sam smirked at the words, looking back down at him smugly.

“You got to come today, don’t push your luck,” the younger Dom teased affectionately, stroking Gabriel’s face with one fingertip. “You can see more of _that_ later.”

“Promise?” Gabe shot back, and Dean snorted.

“Only if you’re very, very good, smartass.”

Dean looked down at Cas, who was watching his Master with soft curiosity, approval, and anticipation in his oceanic eyes. Chuckling quietly, Dean swirled one fingertip through his lover’s rapidly-cooling come on his stomach, then lifted it to his lips, watching Cas suck it clean obediently.

Gabe whined softly, and Dean barked out a laugh, obligingly gathering more of Cas’ come and reaching out to offer some to the brunette, as well, who licked it off eagerly.

Cas moaned softly, wriggling as the toy continued to slide wetly inside of them both, no doubt starting to border on painful in its overstimulation. But neither submissive asked for its removal. “Master--can we--want to get you off.”

Dean grinned widely at the inquiry, moving to straddle his lover’s head without hesitation. Freeing his swollen erection from his jeans, Dean rubbed it tauntingly over Cas’ lips, smearing pre-come and getting another soft sigh of want out of his boy. “Need it bad, don’t you, angel?” he whispered knowingly, and Cas nodded, his tongue darting out to lap hungrily at the leaking slit.

“Should stuff it down his throat,” Sam murmured, watching them with three of his own fingers thrusting lazily in and out of Gabriel’s mouth, getting them slick with saliva. “Always letting me do it for him--I want to see how he looks choking on you.”

Dean raised his eyebrows at Cas, whose eyes glowed back up at him with excitement and agreement, and the blonde man laughed as he accepted his brother’s suggestion. “Well, who could say no to those begging eyes?” Feeding his cock into Cas’ mouth, Dean slowly inched forward until he was sinking balls deep into the younger man’s throat, and Cas hummed around him, welcoming his Master in easily.

Gabriel reached back blindly, finding Sam’s hard-on through his jeans and rubbing it with slightly uncoordinated fingers. The younger Winchester sighed softly in contentment, arching into his lover’s touch, getting off on the combination of the gentle pressure of Gabe’s hand, and the view of Cas’ throat bulging around his older brother’s dick.

After a few moments of this, Dean groaned deeply, tangling his fingers into Cas’ hair and yanking lightly. “Gonna come,” he rasped out, still thrusting swiftly into Cas’ mouth, and Sam nodded, unzipping and wrapping his long fingers around himself. It only took a few strokes before he was climaxing, spilling over Gabriel’s tilted-back face, sending streaks across the brunette’s mouth, chin and neck.

Dean finished at the same time, letting most of it pulse down Cas’ throat before he drew back to let some land on his lips.

When he withdrew from Cas’ throat, the reclining man was already reaching out, and the brothers watched as he found Gabriel’s hands with his own. As soon as the two men’s fingers had intertwined, Cas tugged, and Gabriel rose obligingly to meet him. Their bodies curved up around the dildo still impaling them both, and they tumbled in to meet in the middle, their mouths colliding in a sloppy, come-soaked kiss that mingled the smears of both Winchester’s semen over their lips and cheeks.

Dean reached out to his brother as he watched them exchanging their messy kiss, and Sam let himself be drawn further up onto the bed toward Dean, doing his own jeans back up and then refastening Dean’s, too, as the older man stroked his hand tenderly through Sammy’s long brown hair.

When Cas and Gabriel had cleaned each other’s faces off somewhat, they broke apart, and Cas hissed slightly at the ache of the dildo still rubbing inside them both, battering their now-sensitive prostates.

“Done with it for now?” Sam asked gently, and both submissives nodded wearily. Dean helped Cas scoot back a few inches on the bed, enabling Sam to easily slide the ends of the dildo free from their abused holes. With one last gentle kiss to Gabe’s lips, Sam climbed off of the bed and went to wash the toy off, before putting it back in its travel bag and then placing it with the rest of their toys.

Dean moved up to lie back against the headboard, and Cas followed after him as if he was drawn magnetically to the older man, curling himself against his Master’s ribs with an arm thrown sleepily over his waist.

When Sam came back, he gave the two of them a fond look, then went to sit down at the little table across the room. He started counting out their score from the earlier job, then pulled out the weapon bags, sorting through them and starting on cleaning his own gear.

Gabriel slid off of the bed sinuously, crawling over to tuck himself securely between his Dom’s knees, and Sam hummed approvingly, giving his hair an affectionate little tug before he continued to work, his submissive’s chin resting on his knee.

Cas watched them quietly from his place at Dean’s side, blue eyes on Sam’s dexterous fingers as he handled the long, thin switchblade that Sam always carried in case the brothers ever needed to sever any alarm wires, or undo any of their hostages’ restraints. “Better to be ready for anything than caught with our pants down,” he had explained to Cas softly, the first time the smaller man had examined the knife with a questioning look at his younger Dom, years ago when he’d first joined the Winchesters. “We’ve yet to use it on a job, but I like knowing that I have it. Just in case.”

Watching the steel glinting in the faint lamplight, Cas licked his lips, tilting his head to glance up at Dean as his Master watched the TV through contentment-heavy eyes. “Sir?"

When Dean glanced down at him expectantly, Cas smiled faintly, fingers playing absently with the front of Dean’s jeans. “What do you think about knife play?”

Dean looked over at the blade as Sam finished cleaning it and closed it again, surprised interest brightening his emerald eyes as he thought over the question. “You want to talk about tryin’ it, angel?”

Cas nodded shyly, brushing a kiss to his chest, just above Dean’s heart. “I’d like to, yes sir.”

Dean nodded back at him, petting Cas’ hair and encouraging the press of his lips to his Master’s skin. “We’ll plan for it, sometime,” he promised softly, and Cas hummed quietly in acceptance. Once he finished with the knife and his handgun, Sam put away the weapons again, then nudged Gabe to move back toward the bed. They joined Dean and Cas there, with the submissives tucked together on the inside and the brothers spooned around them, and the television playing quietly in the background as they slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, this particular scene was based on a reader rec--I have never toyed with double-ended dildos before, so if I made any glaring errors, please tell me! And feel free to leave comments with kinks, plays, scenes, and sexiness you think you wanna see--if I like it, I'll work it into the series. ;)  
> 


End file.
